Give Her Back
by gentleflam51
Summary: After returning back to soul society Rukia has a hard time dealing with the fact that she's been lied to about her memories and the fact that Ichigo cheated on her. Can a certain silver-haired captain help her out? Bleach isn't mine! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Sequel to Espadas' Little Girl. HitsuRuki. Past Ichiruki. Please read and review. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. This is the first chapter of my sequel to Espadas' Little Girl. I strongly suggest you read that story first before this one other wise it'll be confusing and way to many questions. And please if you have any question that you still don't** **understand about the story feel free to ask me. I will be happy to answer. But please don't ask any question that can be answered by reading the story. Enough about the prequel let's get with the sequel. This will be about Rukia returning back to soul society. There will be 3 pairings. Toshiro x Rukia, Hyourinmaru x Sode no Shirayuki, and Ukitake x Unohana. I'm doing these pairings because HitsuRuki is my OTP. And the other 2...well I think they are cute. Now lets begin.**

Chapter 1 Las Noches Rukia's P.O.V

I walked into my room a few hours after Uncle Gin showed me the room where he monitors the espada. Uncle Gin is still scary, just not so much as he was back then. I then saw my pet bunny Lucy who was apparently waiting for me. "Hi Lucy, did you miss me"? She them gave me a pleading look. "Huh? What's wrong girl"? I then came to a sudden realization. "Oh! I bet you're hungry". She then scampered happily as if I understood what she wanted. I then went to the kitchen and came back with a carrot. As soon as she saw the carrot...well let's just say it looked like she just went to heaven. "Here you go girl". I then held the carrot to her mouth and she began eating it.

After she finished eating I took her out of her cage and placed her on my lap. "Hey Lucy can I tell you something"? She then looked at me as if she was interested. "Well you see I've been having these strange dreams. I know everyone gets strange dreams once in a while but this seems much more realistic. It almost feels.. like a vision. This started happening about a week ago. A few minutes after I go to bed it gets really cold all of a sudden. That is usually the time I wake up to check what happened. The floor is covered with snow and I see a women laying down on her back. Her eyes were closed and when I touched her face she was cold.. almost as cold as a corpse.

She was very beautiful and looked a lot like me. She had long snow white hair and was dressed in a white kimono. This time she was laying on the ground. Sometimes she tries to talk to me. And when she does her lips are moving but I can only make out a few words she says. I hear the words "kia".. I feel like she's trying to say Rukia. What do you think it means"? I asked Lucy curiously. She then gave me a sad expression meaning that she didn't understand. "It's ok Lucy. You helped a lot". I then put her back in her cage and went to bed because it was 9:30pm. I didn't want father yelling at me for staying up past bedtime. I never told anyone of my vision except for Lucy because I didn't want to bother anybody with my problems. I got dressed in my pajamas and went to bed as my eyes slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Kia". _I then woke up in an instant after I herd the same exact voice. It was that lady again. I felt a chill run down my spine. I don't know her and I have no idea on what her intentions with me are. _"Can you hear me Rukia"?_ I nodded. Despite how scared I was I had to keep my composure. I felt like something bad was going to happen now that I can hear her completely. "W-who are you"? I asked her. I hated the fact that I stuttered. She then gave a gentle smile. _"Rukia don't you recognize me"? _I then shook my head. I have no idea how this woman can know who I was if I didn't know who she was. She then sat on the bed and looked at me with a serious and worried look in her eyes.

She then looked to the ground before looking back at me and spoke. _"Rukia do you like your life here"? _What kind of question was that? She spoke like I have a double life or something. I didn't want to seem rude so I just said "Yeah I'm happy here, why"? This woman obviously meant no harm so I felt relaxed. _"Tell me Rukia, do you not remember anything"?_ I honestly had no idea what she was talking about. It's like she knew more about me than I knew myself. That's pretty creepy. "I had amnesia at first but then my father cleared everything up". She then became shocked. _"Father"?_ "Yes". _"And who would that be"? _"His name is Sosuke Aizen" I stated. "I also have siblings too". _"You do"? _"Yes". _"Now would they be called espada"? _I didn't know how to respond. I sometimes heard father call my siblings espada. Oh boy this lady was a stalker.

_"Well I think that answered my question. Now you probably think that I am a creepy stalker or something because I know so much about you". _I was really surprised by this. First she knows everything about my life and she can tell what I'm thinking too?! I felt violated. After all these years of feeling safe I feel harmed. She then gave a look that was filled with seriousness. _"Rukia listen to me carefully. What I'm about to tell you may shock you". _Knowing that she was waiting for a response, I nodded in order for her to continue. _"You might feel safe here protected by your 'family'. But believe me you aren't. The more you stay here the more harm you place yourself in". _My eyes widened after she said that. _"Well I did say this might shock you. Anyway for more important matters, you need to get out of here". _"What?! When?! Why"?! I asked her repeated questions.

_"You are obviously to confused. I will come back for you when you turn back to normal and take you back to your true home". _"Normal?! True Home?! What do you mean by that"?! I asked her. There I go losing my composure. Bad Rukia! I mentally scolded myself. She then gave a small smile. _"When the time comes child you'll know". _"Wait"! She then turned around to face me. "H-how will I ever see you again"? _"Don't worry child. We'll meet again someday" she said as she faded away. _

I then jolted awake realizing all of that has been a dream. Sweat was beading down my forehead. After I calmed down I went back to sleep. However I couldn't rest peacefully because the lady's words haunted me. Normal? True home? What did all of those words mean. I'll ask my father in the morning, I thought before I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Las Noches Normal P.O.V

Rukia was walking down the hallway of Las Noches feeling a bit uneasy. She couldn't stop thinking about the lady's words. To her right there was a mirror which she decided to look in. When she did she saw her hair was a bit longer than it was before and she had her normal hairstyle. The loose strand of hair that always hangs past her nose and doesn't move was still there. Her outfit was perfectly normal. It was just a black t-shirt with white Capri pants. She was barefoot too. Rukia didn't understand. How come if she looked normal she didn't feel normal. As a matter of fact Rukia didn't quite feel like herself. Rukia then leaned against the wall and let herself fall to the ground. She had her arms crossed and was clutching them tightly. "God what is wrong with me"? "Rukia"? Rukia then looked up to see who said her name and saw that is was Aizen.

"Hi father" she said feeling a bit depressed. "Rukia what's wrong"? asked Aizen. "Nothing, nothing at all". Aizen then raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure"? "Of course I am". Aizen then sighed and said "You know Rukia when people let themselves fall to the ground and clutch on their arms tightly it usually means they're not ok". Rukia then looked to the ground so she could avoid eye contact with him. "Nothing gets past you huh"? Aizen then kneeled down so he would be able to make eye contact with her. "Rukia look at me". Rukia then did what she was told even though she really didn't want to. "Now Rukia tell me what's wrong". "It's just that I.." Rukia then stopped talking. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to talk to him. Rukia just didn't feel safe in Las Noches anymore. She only felt sadness, anger,and for some reason homesick. However she didn't care she just wanted to be alone right now. "Rukia"? She was then snapped back into reality after hearing Aizen's voice. "It's nothing ok"! Rukia then stood up, pushed Aizen out of the way and walked back to her room frustrated.

Rukia's Room. Rukia's P.O.V

When I entered the room I slammed the door shut and I didn't care who heard that. God I sounded a lot like Nnoitra. I then lay on my bed on my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. I felt a lump in my throat. No, no, no, no! I really wasn't in the mood for crying. Apparently my tear ducts had other plans because a few tears fell down my face. I can't stand crying but apparently it's a part of life! I hate that. I hate that I don't feel safe anymore! I hate that I can't trust my family! I hate that I just yelled at my father! And I hate how that lady entered my life and ruined everything! The lady! I have to talk to her. I just got to. If anyone can clear this up it's her. But...how the heck am I supposed to contact her? I then felt really cold all of a sudden. However this was a good sign.

_"Is there something troubling you Rukia"? _I then took my face out of my pillow and saw the lady sitting on my bed. _"Oh dear you must've been crying". _I then crossed my arms and quickly turned my head away form her gaze and put a tough look on my face. "I wasn't crying". She then sighed and put her hands on her hips. _"Oh boy Rukia you really are stubborn aren't you"? _Stubborn?! She's the one that ruined my life! What right does she have to call me stubborn?! I then shook my head and faced her. "What're you doing here anyway"? She then smiled. _"I come when you're feeling troubled. This time you were actually looking for me. But can I ask why"? _The lady listened carefully as I explained everything. I then felt tears fall down my face. Why now?! Why in front of someone?! God Rukia you're so weak when it comes to emotions?! I mentally scolded myself again.

I then felt a cold hand wipe the tears away from my face. The lady then closed her eyes and gave a reassuring smile. _"Oh dear Rukia please don't cry". _When she wiped the tears away my mind began flooding with memories and a huge wave of emotions ran over me. I remembered everything. "S-Sode no Shirayuki"? She then had a look of shock and happiness in her eyes. _"You remember"!_ Sode No Shirayuki hugged me tightly. I was so happy to remember everything. I felt spiritual pressure flowing through me. I couldn't describe the feeling that I felt. It made me.. I don't know feel alive. Sode no Shirayuki let go of me and I could feel my self growing again. My pants became ripped shorts and my shirt became all ripped up the bottom half of my breast were exposed but my nipples and the top part of my body were covered. Thank god. Instead of reaching up to my shoulders my hair was past my elbows and was pretty messy. The long hair looked pretty nice but I had to fix it. It just didn't say "me".

Ok I was back to normal and needed to go back to soul society. It was nice staying her but I am Rukia Kuchiki. Regular officer of the 13th division under the leadership of Juushiro Ukitake. Sister of Hisana Kuchiki. Sister in-law/adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. Wielder of the most beautiful zanpaktou in all of soul society Sode no Shirayuki. It was time to go back to the soul society which was my one and only home. I then took a deep breath and said "Let's go home Sode no Shirayuki". She then gave a determined smile. _"Right"._ She then transformed back into sword form. I masked my spiritual pressure, opened the window, and left.

**Author's Note: Ok Chapter 2 posted. HitsuRuki will come in chapter 4 or 5. I don't know which one. Shout-out to Elfen Child being my first reviewer for this story. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hueco Mundo Rukia's P.O.V

I was running as fast as I can to get out of Las Noches. My hand was gripped on my zanpaktou tightly. My grip was so tight that I think Sode no Shirayuki might've been suffocating. Hey I have to be careful. I'm in unknown territory, I have no idea on how I'm supposed to get back to soul society, and my outfit makes me look like hollow 'prey'. My outfit made me practically exposed and who knows what intensions hollows would have. _Rukia I think you're stressing too much. _I noticed the concern in Sode on Shirayuki's voice. "I'm not stressing. I'm just being alert for any hollows". _Do you even know how to get back to soul society? _I then thought for a moment before answering. What would her reaction be when she found out?

"No".

_No?_

"No"

_NO?! _

"Yes Shirayuki. I said no". Ok Rukia prepare for a lecture in 3..2..1. _I thought you knew where you were going! Ugh! I can't believe this! You're so irresponsible sometimes that I just can't.. Ugh! You know I have absolutely nothing to say to you right now. _Wow that lecture lasted a lot shorter than I expected. Sode no Shirayuki is like a mother to me. She can be quite.. ok really protective. She just really needs to calm down sometimes especially now. "Calm down Shirayuki it's not like the espadas or Aizen are looking for.. me". I then came to a sudden realization. Aizen! The espadas! Oh crap I completely forgot about them! I was so determined to get back to soul society that I forgot all about them. Great Rukia just great. You really got to start thinking things like this through. I lost my train of thought after I was slammed into a cliff by someone.

"Ugh"! I then regained my composure and saw a hollow. Great just after I was speaking about hollows, I thought. The hollow raised it's arm to hit me but I got out of the way just a few seconds before it did. The hollow then charged at me which made him fall right into my trap. Before it could attack me I cut it across the head, which ended up killing the hollow. I was breathing heavily and sweat was beading down my forehead. "W-what happened to me"? _You just turned back to normal and got your powers back about 30 minutes ago. Your body's still_ adjusting. I breathed heavily. "Y-yeah.. your right". This didn't look good. No not good at all. I then stood back up and started walking.

I then sensed an unknown spiritual pressure and turned to see that it was a hollow. Before I could attack it clawed me across the waist. There were three cuts across my waist and boy did it hurt. I felt a warm liquid oozing out of my body, but I didn't need to look to know that it was my blood. The three cuts were covered in blood as well. The hollow then walked up to me in a slow and evil manner. I managed to lift my head up off the ground a little bit to see the hollow. And much to my dismay.. it was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. Ok this was not good at all. The grip on my zanpaktou loosened because I was going to pass out. Before the hollow could do anything it's head was cut off by someone.

"Kuchiki"!

I heard someone calling my name. After he killed the hollow he ran over to me and picked me up bridal style. I was breathing heavily and trying hard not to lose consciousness. God Rukia you're so weak! You always need to be saved, I mentally scolded myself. I then looked up to see who my savior was and honestly I have to say.. I didn't mind being saved by him. Before I lost consciousness I whispered enough for him to hear me.

"Thank you... Hitsugaya-taicho".


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everybody. This chapter is for all the HitsuRuki fans out there. Oh and to answer takoyaki's question about Toshiro coming to Hueco Mundo.. He needed to look for his little snow angel XD. That will be Toshiro's new nickname for Rukia. Anyway let's begin with chapter 4.**

Soul Society Toshiro's P.O.V

I rushed to the fourth division holding Rukia in my arms. I was so happy that she was alive. I still remember the day when she was confirmed dead by the head captain. When he said those words I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart 100 times. I couldn't believe what I heard and I had to go to Hueco Mundo. I just remembered how that hollow attacked her and how he looked at her. I gritted my teeth and my grip on Rukia tightened. I could feel my blood boil at the fact that some pathetic life from hurt and was going to rape my little snow angel. I wouldn't admit this but I was in love with Rukia. However I knew I couldn't have her because of Kurosaki. I gave a low growl. Kurosaki... That idiotic bastard doesn't deserve an angel like her.

Fourth Division Toshiro's P.O.V

"Unohana-taicho"! The captain of the fourth division looked at me with a look of shock after she saw Rukia. "Hitsugaya-taicho? What's going on? And is that Rukia? What happened to her"? she asked me. "I'll explain everything later just heal her.. please" I begged. I begged, for the first time I begged. I didn't care I just wanted Rukia to be safe. Unohana then gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course. Just give her to me". I did what I was told and handed Rukia over to Unohana. "Please wait outside and I will let you know when I've finished healing her". I then gave a small bow and said "Thank you Unohana-taicho". And with that I left the room.

I was waiting outside. I only did two things while waiting, pacing back and forth or sitting on a chair praying that Rukia would be ok. _Are you alright master Hitsugaya? _I was startled when I heard Hyourinmaru's voice. "Yes I'm fine". _You're worried about her aren't you? _I didn't respond at all. I wasn't in the mood for talking unless if it was with Rukia so I'd know she was ok. _You worrying isn't going to make her get healed faster. _"Yeah you're right. But what the hell am I supposed to do"? _Master you worry too much. _I only sighed because I didn't feel like responding. "Hitsugaya-taicho"? I heard someone call my name and saw that it was Unohana. I stood up and asked "Is she alright"? Unohana then gave a small smile. "Yes she is however she's asleep so it'll be awhile before she wakes up". "Can I see her"? "Of course stay with her as long as you like". "Thank you" I then ran into the room and saw Rukia sleeping peacefully.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. She looks so cute when she's sleeping, I thought. She was so beautiful, so kind, so caring, so strong, so lovable, and yet so far. Dammit! Why did Ichigo have her?! She should've belonged to me and me only!-Flashback-"Thank you...Hitsugaya-taicho".-Flashback End-. I couldn't get her words out of my head. She said those words in such a loving and angelic voice...God I just have to have her. I will make her mine and no ones going to stop me. "H-Hitsugaya-taicho"? I snapped back into reality after I heard my name coming out of my snow angel's voice. She then tried to sit up properly but I stopped her. "Rest" I commanded. "Did you bring me here"? she asked. I nodded. "Thank you". There's that angelic voice again. "No problem". "How did you find me"? Here was one question I didn't want to answer. "That is classified information". "Huh"? "Classified information". "B-but". "No buts". She then pouted knowing there was no point in arguing with me. "Are you feeling ok"? I asked her.

She then stopped pouting and answered "Oh I'm fine". I had my doubts. "Are you sure"? She then got really annoyed. "What you need proof"? Before I could respond she removed the covers and I saw her waist wrapped in gauze. "I guess your fine". She then smiled in victory. "Hey Hitsugaya-taicho can you do me a favor"? "Sure, what do you need"? "Well do you remember how long my hair was before"? I nodded. "Well can you um.. cut it to the length it used to be. I can't see behind me". "Sure". "Yay! Thank you". She then turned around so her back would be facing me. I grabbed her hair up to the length she wanted it to be. I then grabbed my zanpaktou and cut her hair. "How does it look"? she asked me. "Beautiful like always" I whispered so she wouldn't hear me. "What"? I then felt myself blushing so I turned away so she wouldn't see. "N-nothing. It looks really nice". "Oh thank you" she then hugged me and I could feel myself blushing again.

After she let go I said "Well I better get going. Can't leave Matsumoto in charge for to long". I then got up to leave but before I walked out the door she said "Hitsugaya-taicho"? "Yes"? "Could you um...stay"? I was then shocked to hear this. Wasn't she dating Ichigo? Oh well I'm not complaining. Matsumoto can wait. I then lay on the bed and Rukia snuggled up closer to me. I had no problem with that at all and held her tightly in my arms.

**Author's Note: Awww HitsuRuki 3. Oh and Toshiro is a bit possessive but I love dark/possessive Hitsugaya so yeah. I'm so annoying lol. Anyway let me no what you think by reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi everybody I'm back. Sorry I couldn't update sooner I had school. But today I can so chapter 5.**

Fourth Division Toshiro's P.O.V

I just woke after my little nap and saw that I was holding my Rukia in my arms. I smiled. Good that's the way it should be, I thought. I heard a yawn and noticed that Rukia just woke up. "Moring sleepy head" I said to her. She then smiled and said "Morning. How long were we asleep"? "To be honest I really don't know". "Um..Hitsugaya-taicho"? "Just call me Toshiro". "Ok Hitsu-I mean Toshiro". I smiled at her almost mistake. She's just so cute. "I was gone for about a year..How come you were the only one that came looking for me"? Crap..I really didn't want this question to come because if I told her it'll probably upset her. I don't want my snow angel to be upset I want her to always be happy and show me that beautiful smile of her's. "It's nothing to worry about" I responded. I then got off the bed and said "You're probably bored staying here. How about we go to the 10th division"? She then smiled and said "Ok let's go". I then held out my hand and she took it. She was wearing a hospital gown and she looked really beautiful. She looks beautiful in everything she wears.

Tenth Division Normal P.O.V

Toshiro and Rukia walked into the tenth division only to be greeted with Rangiku's endless questions. "Taicho where have you been?" asked Rangiku. "Nowhere". The blonde then turned her attention to Rukia. "Oh my god! Rukia is that you?!" Rukia then gave a small yet nervous smile. "Yeah it's me Matsumoto-fukutaicho". Rangiku then walked up to Rukia and hugged her. "Oh my god sweetie I thought you were dead". "Dead? Why would you think that?" Rangiku let go of Rukia and blinked a few times in confusion "What? You mean you don't know that everyone thought you were de-"Matsumoto you have the rest of the day off" announced Toshiro as he interrupted her. Rangiku's face lit up with happiness. "Really taicho? Thanks! She then hugged Toshiro and left the 10th division. "What was that about?" asked Rukia. "Don't worry about it. Can I ask what happend between you and Kurosaki?"

* * *

-Flashback-

"Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled seeing his girlfriend running towards him. "Hey babe how have you been?" "Good, Ichigo I'm going grocery shopping I'll be back in a half hour". Ichigo then kissed Rukia on the cheek "Alright, bye babe". Rukia then left the apartment her and Ichigo rented. Rukia smiled at the thought that her and Ichigo came this far in their relationship. However she felt a bit uneasy because he was acting a bit different. Rukia lied about going to the grocery store. She wanted to see what Ichigo did when she wasn't home. Rukia had suspicons that Ichigo was cheating on her. Rukia then hid behind a bush and saw something that she wished she didn't see.

"Hey Ichi". Ichigo smiled after he saw Senna and kissed her on the lips. "Hey babe I missed you". "I missed you too". Ichigo wrapped his waist around Senna and started kissing her and she happily kissed him back. Senna wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck while they were making out. Ichigo slowy went down and started implanting kisses on her neck earning a few moans from Senna. "I-Ichigo". Ichigo smiled seductivley and said "Want to take this somewhere private". Senna nodded and Ichigo picked her up bridal style and carried her inside his apartment.

Rukia's eyes were wide due to the fact she saw the whole thing and knew what was happening inside. They were having sex on the bed her and Ichigo slept on. Rukia felt tears streaming down her face. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She wanted to barge in the their and yell at Ichigo for cheating on her but she didn't want to see the sight inside the apartment. Rukia got out of the bush and started runnig far away from the apartment. All her stuff was still in there but she didn't care. She just wanted to run away.

* * *

-Flashback End-

Rukia had tears streaming down her face. God she felt embarrased crying in front of a captiain. What would nii-sama say, she thought. The look on Toshiro's face was mixed with smpathy and rage. Symapthy because Rukia was broken hearted. Rage because he was angry that Kurosaki had the nerve to hurt his precious snow angel. Then again.. it did mean he could have Rukia all to himself. Toshiro pulled Rukia into a hug and began stroking her hair gently. "Shh it's ok Rukia. Ichigo is an idiotic bastard who doesn't realize how lucky he is to have someone like you." Rukia was shocked to hear this. No one has ever said something like this to her before. "T-Toshiro?" Toshiro wiped her tears away. "Don't worry about anything, everything will be ok. In fact you can stay here as long as you want too." Rukia smiled and burried her face in his chest. "Thank you..Toshiro."

**Author's Note: Well that was chapter 5. Oh I almost forgot. BulletWitch1985 I will do request. Is there any bleach movie in specific you want for HitsuRuki? I've only seen Fade to Black and Diamond Dust Rebellion. Let me know what movie you want and I'll get to it when I do. Let me know what all of you think of chapter 5 by reviewing of course. **


	6. Chapter 6

Las Noches Normal P.O.V

Aizen was sitting in his throne with a smug look on his face, not saying a word to his espadas. Nnoitra just couldn't take it anymore and he decided to break the silence "What the hell is it? We've all been sitting here for what feels like a day and you haven't said anything. I'll make this clear and simple what the fuck do you want?" Everybody stared at him in shock but Aizen still had a smug look on his face. "Why dear fifth aren't you impatient" said Aizen. "As much as I hate him he's right. What do you want?" Grimmjow said. Aizen then sighed. "I suppose it's time to tell you". "Oh finally" Stark stated. This is one of the rare times where Stark hasn't been sleeping during a meeting.

"Have any of you seen Rukia?" asked Aizen. Ulquiorra sighed before replying "Aizen-sama we all know that she turned back to normal and went back to soul society." Aizen then smiled. "Yes she has left hasn't she. Naughty girl." Nnoitra being the pervert that he is snickered when Aizen called Rukia a naughty girl. The others realizing what he was thinking snickered too and Hallibel elbowed Nnoitra in the gut because of his perverted mind. Aizen blushed with embarrassment. "Ugh no that isn't what I meant! Gah! I curse you and your perverted mind Nnoitra!" "Since she left what do you plan on doing now Aizen-sama?" asked Hallibel. "Nothing at all Hallibel. However I do have a plan but it doesn't involve any of you right now." That was the last thing Aizen said before he left leaving the Espadas bewildered.

* * *

Soul Society Forest Normal P.O.V

Rukia and Toshiro were taking a walk through the forest. Rukia got herself soul reaper clothes which she was grateful for. Rukia was feeling much better and having a really good time with Toshiro. I never really noticed but Toshiro is pretty handsome, Rukia thought. Wait did I just really think that?! Bad Rukia, she mentally scolded herself. "Rukia are you ok?" Rukia snapped back into reality after hearing Toshiro's voice. "Oh yeah I'm fine just.. getting lost in thought you know." Toshiro then smiled. They both made it to a hilltop and bot sat down next to each other. The pot they sat at had a wonderful view of the moon and the sky looked so beautiful. Rukia smiled. "The moon is so beautiful" she stated admiring the moon's beauty. "Yeah it is" Toshiro agreed. Rukia then felt Toshiro's hand on top of hers and she blushed. Rukia really did like him and didn't know he felt the same way until now.

Toshiro and Rukia both made eye contact and they both thought it was the perfect time to kiss. Their faces got closer there lips only inches away from each other. They were really close to kissing but broke away when they heard to people fall out of a tree and saw that it was Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki. "HYOURINMARU! SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON TOP OF A TREE?!" they both yelled at their zanpaktou which startled Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki. Hyourinmaru decided to answer "Well master...you see um.. It was all her idea! She talked me into it! I swear I had nothing to do with this!" he said pointing at Sode no Shirayuki. "Well um.. you see..Whoops! Look at the time! It's getting late you two should go home!" Sode no Shirayuki said saving herself and the ice dragon.

Toshiro and Rukia got up and started walking home. This time holding hands. "Aw how cute" cooed Shirayuki. "I'd like it if it was you and me" whispered Hyourinmaru barley audible for Shirayuki to here. "What?" "Nothing". Sode no Shirayuki slapped Hyourinmaru in the face. "Ow!What was that for?!" he asked demanding an answer. "That was for ratting me out". "I'm sorry but Rukia is more forgiving than Toshiro is". "I suppose you're right" she said and they both followed their masters home.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuchiki Mansion Rukia's Room, Rukia's P.O.V

I was tossing and turning in my sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Toshiro and how we were about to kiss. God I wanted that to happen so badly. Stupid zanpaktou having to ruin a perfect moment. I got out of bed because I couldn't sleep. I felt really hot for some reason. "Why is it so hot in here?" I was thinking about whether to open a window or not. It was just so hot in here. I decided to look in the mirror and when I did I looked fine. If I was fine why did I feel so hot? Maybe I should open a window. I started walking to the window. I really hope I can figure out what's wrong with me.

*Glass Shatter*

I flinched when the glass shattered. I really hope nii-sama didn't wake up. He's been pretty overprotective since I told him what happened. I decided to open the window and when I did I saw Toshiro standing outside holding a few rocks. I had a mixture of emotions when I saw him. I was shocked because this was a huge surprise. Happy because I really missed him and I really wanted to see him. Angry because he could've woken nii-sama up. If that happened I would've grounded until I was dead and nii-sama would kill Toshiro. I really needed to know what he was doing here.

"Toshiro?!"

"Yes?"

I got a little bit annoyed. He breaks my window in the middle of the night and acts like nothing happened.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Aw how sweet he came to see me. No, no, no what am I doing? I should be scolding him. However I couldn't for some reason. He is just so sweet and cute sometimes. Oh I can't stay mad at him.

"And you broke the window because?"

"Because I didn't know if you were awake or not."

"You couldn't have entered the house like a normal person?"

"Are you kidding me that'll be breaking in. Your brother would hear and kill me."

"Oh please Toshiro nii-sama won't kill you."

"Have you met your brother?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Yes I have about 40 years ago. You could've just entered the house instead of breaking the window. Next time don't worry about him hearing you. If he didn't hear the glass break how would he hear you enter the house?"

"Yeah good point. I just didn't want to scare you."

"Aw how sweet. So what's up?"

"Get dressed. I'm taking you out."

"What? Right now?!"

"Yes Rukia right now."

"Sorry I can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Two words nii-sama."

"Forget about him. He's a stiff Rukia, come on have some fun. If he finds out I'll take the blame for everything ok?"

I thought for a moment before answering him. "Ok just wait outside. I'll be out in a minute."

I got dressed and brushed my hair so I'd look nice. I wonder where he was taking me? I stepped out the window and held on tightly as I climbed down. I wasn't taking my chances by going through the front door. "Be careful" Toshiro said with worry and concern in his voice. "I will. Can you shut up for a second? I need to concentrate." Everything was quiet. I really had to be careful. I was climbing down from a second story room. I really hoped I didn't fall. I liked climbing up high places but not down them. I lost my footing which made me fall. "Aaahhh!" "Rukia!" I thought I was about to plummet to my death until Toshiro caught me. I blushed because he was holding me bridal style. This was the second time he saved my life. He was my hero. That was many of the reasons why I loved him. I could tell he was really worried and scared because his grip on me was tight.

"Are you ok?!" he asked me frantically. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He relaxed and loosened his grip on me. "Good I'm glad you're ok." Toshiro put me down. "So where are we going?" I asked him. He then smiled. "The night's still young. And I have something to show you follow me" Toshiro grabbed my hand after he said that and he lead to a place in soul society.

Beautiful place in Soul Society still Rukia's P.O.V

I was in awe. This place was so beautiful.. I.. I can't even put it into words. It had a huge grass land that was adorned by flowers. The lake was huge and the moon gave it a reflective glow. The stars shined brightly. "Toshiro this place is beautiful." He smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it." We both sat down and Toshiro put his arm around me. I scooted closer to him hoping we'd kiss again. "God damn it Rukia I can't take it anymore!" I blinked a few times in surprise. "What do you me"-before I could answer I felt his lips crash on to mine. It was a passionate and a bit forceful kiss and I loved every moment of it. My eyes slowly closed and I began to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both fell down with him on top of me. I loved everything about this. Nothing can ruin this moment.

"Get the hell off of my girlfriend!"

Toshiro and I stopped kissing and he got off of me. When Toshiro saw who it was he wrapped his arm around me and held me protectively. Toshiro gave a low growl. "Kurosaki." "Yeah it's me." When I saw Ichigo he wasn't dressed as a soul reaper. No he was dressed as an espada. "I-Ichigo?!" Ichigo gave a seductive grin. "Hey babe. You missed me?" "She's not yours she's mine! Do you hear me?! MINE!" "I saw her first. Rukia's mine and mine only. Got that shorty?" Toshiro gripped the hilt of his zanpaktou tightly and drew it out. "Hey kid I didn't come here to fight you I just came to take Rukia back home with me." "You can't take her form me she's mine!" They both argued for awhile and were about to fight. I had to stop them. "ENOUGH!" I yelled really loud which shocked both of them. "Ichigo might I remind you that you cheated on me with Senna. There is no way I'm ever going back to you! I trusted you and you let me down with that stupid sex toy of yours! I was gone for a year and did you even notice I was even gone?!" Before Ichigo could answer I interrupted him. "See you didn't. At least Toshiro cares about me and actually loves me! All you just did was pretend to love and when I'm gone you and that slut have sex on our bed! Or should I say your bed. I belong with my lover Toshiro who is a way better boyfriend than you ever were carrot top."

"I got rid of Senna" he said. "Oh boo hoo you got rid of your little sex toy. How about I go back home with you and have miserable life while you go to strip clubs and get busy with a bunch of sluts who have sex for a living?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "That would be a good idea" he said while smiling. I glared at him and slapped that smile off his no good face. "You must be dumber than you look if you really believed that. Well let me give you a piece of advice. Go home and never talk to me again. Don't bother me, don't talk to me, and don't get involved with any part of my life. If you want a sex toy then you can go fuck yourself. We're done here. Goodbye and I hope to never see you again Ichigo Kurosaki." That was the last thing I said to him. He was starting to leave until Toshiro said something.

"Why are you dressed as an espada Kurosaki?"

* * *

-Flashback-Las Noches Normal P.O.V

Nnoitra and Grimmjow were dragging Ichigo to Aizen's throne room. He was gagged and blindfolded and before they took him to Aizen's throne room. "So Nnoitra you ok?" "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" "Oh no reason just that Nelliel was upset when she saw what we did to Ichigo." "Are you saying you think I'm jealous?" "No.. ok yes." "I'm not jealous Sexta I hate her guts." "Oh! You said you hated her guts. You said nothing about hating her in general." "Want to end up like carrot top bitch?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Oh no dear fifth spare me" he said sarcastically. Nnoitra could hear Santa Teresa laughing at Grimmjow's comment and his frustration. "Great now you got Santa Teresa laughing." Grimmjow was shocked. "Wow. Hear that Pantera I got her to laugh". Pantera was trying hard not to manifest and kill his master. Oh boy was he jealous.

Aizen's throne room

When Nnoitra and Grimmjow entered Aizen's throne room with Ichigo they were greeted with that smug look on his face. "Hello dear fifth and sixth. You may untie Ichigo and leave." They did what they were told and removed the gag and blindfold however his hands were still tied up. They both left the room. "Hello Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen greeted. Ichigo growled. "Aizen!" "Now, now Ichigo growling is for dogs." "What the hell do you want?!" "What's with the yelling? I just want to talk. You see Ichigo I want you to join me." "Join you? Just why would I do that?" Aizen smiled at Ichigo's denying. "I can offer you anything you want. Money, power, the whole world, Rukia-chan." Ichigo was starting to pay attention after Aizen said Rukia's name. Aizen smirked. That got his attention, he thought. "You mean I can have Rukia?" "Yes and all to yourself. No Renji, no Byakuya, no nobody. Just you and her. And all you have to do is join me." Ichigo closed his eyes before opening them. And when he did he had a look of determination and seriousness "I'll do it."

* * *

-Flashback End Beautiful Place in Soul Society Normal P.O.V

"It's nothing to you shorty." That was the last thing Ichigo said before leaving. He left both Toshiro and Rukia bewildered.

**Author's Note: Ok chapter 7. Rukia and Ichigo had a fight and Rukia went at it. Oh I'm going to add some NnoiNel because that's my second favorite couple in bleach. I know a lot of people that pairing but I like it and don't care what anyone has to say. It's my opinion. Oh Rukia and Toshiro kissed XD kyaaahhh! About time though lol. Oh and Pantera got jealous because Grimmjow made Santa Teresa laugh. If you read Espadas' little Girl chapter 7 you should know Pantera has a crush on Santa Teresa but it's only one sided. Oh bad Ichigo for joining Aizen! Bad Strawberry! Bad! Lol I sound like a pet owner. As always read and review or else you'll never find out what Aizen's plan is and if Byakuya finds out that Rukia snuck out with Toshiro Mwuuahhhaaaaa! Evil laughter right there. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm back! My computer is finally fixed and I can finally update. Thank you all for being patient and no more delay. Chapter 8. I haven't done Toshiro's P.O.V in a while so here it is.**

10 division Toshiro's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork while Matsumoto was sleeping on the couch. Wait, Matsumoto is sleeping on the couch?! I was shaking with anger and I felt my pen snap in half. I cleared my throat and yelled. "MATSUMOTO!" She immediately jerked away from her nap. Her hair was slightly messy and she looked at me. When she saw the cold icy glare I had on my face she giggled nervously. "H-hi taicho how's it going?" she asked me hoping I wasn't mad at her. "Matsumoto why were you sleeping on the job?" That goofy grin left her face and she looked at me innocently. "Well you were deep in thought for some reason and well... you seemed to be doing the paperwork so I decided not to bother you." Deep in thought? Why was I deep in thought. "Hey taicho are you ok?" I jerked away from my thoughts and looked right at her. She looked concerned. "It's nothing. Get back to work" I commanded her. She simply smiled and started fixing her hair. "Hey taicho before I get back to work can I ask you something?" What could it be this time, I thought.

"What?"

"What's been going on between you and Rukia-chan?"

I almost fell out of my chair when I heard those words. Out of all questions she could ask me it just had to be this one. "Nothing is going on between me and Kuchiki. There you have your answer now get back to work." As a reaction she closed her eyes, put her hands on her hips, and sighed. "Now taicho don't you think it's rude to call your girlfriend by her first name?" I could feel my eyes widen. Did she just say girlfriend? I turned my head away because I felt myself blushing because of that word. I glared at her. "Matsumoto I'll make this clear and simple. It'll be so simple that even someone with your intelligence can understand. Kuchiki is NOT my girlfriend" I announced hoping that would get through to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

"What do you mean you don't believe me I'm telling the truth."

"No you aren't. It's obvious there's something going on between you two, I can tell."

"You don't have any proof."

"As a matter of fact taicho, I do have proof" she said with a smug look on her face.

"Really now? Ok then tell me."

"Gladly. Well you spent a whole entire year looking for when she went missing. I saw you two sleeping together in the fourth division. You seemed pretty protective of her after Ichigo broke her heart. More importantly you seemed to really hate Ichigo after you found out him and Rukia were dating. Also you two have been spending a lot of time together."

I was definitely surprised. She had really good proof. Now if only she could stop being lazy and do her paperwork she'd be the perfect lieutenant. I sighed in defeat. "Ok you got me. Rukia and I are boyfriend and girlfriend" I said averting eye contact. Before I could get back to my paperwork I was engulfed into a hug by my hyperactive lieutenant. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You two make such a cute couple! I can see you two getting married! I can also see you two getting down and dirty" she said seductively.

"M-MATSUMOTO!" I felt my face turning red. I can tell she planned this. Damn her! She finally let me go and I was gasping for air finally able to breathe again due to that fact her breast were suffocating me.

She snickered and I glared at her. Matsumoto put her hand up in a defensive manner and said "Don't worry taicho I'll keep your relationship with Rukia a secret." "I don't believe you" I said simply. "Come on taicho I'm good at keeping secrets... ok not really but this time I promise I won't tell anyone especially Kuchiki-taicho." I sighed in defeat. "Ok Matsumoto I'll believe you... this time. Now get out of here before I use my bankai on you for making me reveal those secrets." After she heard that she immediately darted out the door. She ran so fast you might think the devil was chasing her. I came to a sudden realization.

"What the hell did I just do?"

* * *

Kuchiki Mansion Rukia's P.O.V

I waked down the stairs to the dining room to eat breakfast and I saw nii-sama sitting in a chair apparently waiting for me. "Good morning nii-sama" I said cheerfully. He looked at me and said "Good morning Rukia. Sit I have a few questions to ask you." I was confused but I sat down anyway and patiently waited for him to ask what he wants to know. "Yes nii-sama what did you want to ask me?" He cleared his throat before asking me something. After what seemed like forever he finally decided to speak. "Rukia you trust me right?" I nodded "Of course I do nii-sama why wouldn't I?" He simply nodded as a response. "Alright, then do you mind telling me where you were last night?"

I flinched and my shoulders tensed up. "I was in my room sleeping of course" I said trying not to make him suspicious that I snuck out with Toshiro last night. He raised an eyebrow and I could tell he didn't believe me. "Rukia I thought you said you trusted me." "I do trust you nii-sama" I said without any hesitation. "If you did trust me you would actually tell me where you _really _were last night instead of lying to me. Now let me ask you again, where were you last night? And this time tell me the truth." I bent my hand down and my hands were fidgeting on my lap. "So maybe I went out for a walk last night." "Ok then why was the window broken?"

"Renji needed to talk to me."

"What did he want?"

"If I wanted to have a drink with him. I said no."

"Who did you go out with?"

"I told you earlier nii-sama, no one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive. Are we done here?"

"Almost just one more question."

"Ok what is it?"

"What's your relationship with Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"You know I think I hear Ukitake-taicho calling me. Bye nii-sama!" I got out of the chair and ran ok more like sprinted out the door so he wouldn't ask me any more questions. I felt somber and somewhat homesick. I know I belong in Soul Society and it was a year ago but I can't help but wonder what's going on in Las Noches?

* * *

Las Noches Normal P.O.V

Aizen just walked in to the espadas' meeting room he saw Nelliel and Hallibel talking about how Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would make a cute couple even though they are both aware of the fact that Ulquiorra likes Orihime and Hallibel was Grimmjow's girlfriend. He also saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow trying hard to ignore them and possibly trying hard not to kill them. Another sight he saw was Nnoitra telling Szayel about his zanpaktou Santa Teresa and how she's a bitch because Szayel asked questions about her. Finally he saw something normal and that would be Stark sleeping. "Good day my dear children. I have something very important to announce." All of the espadas turned their attention to Aizen and Stark awoke from his nap to find out what Aizen was going to say. "We have a new member joining the espadas. I'm pretty sure Grimmjow and Nnoitra have already met him. Won't you bring the new addition to the espadas in here Gin?" Gin opened the door and in walked Ichigo who was dressed as an espada.

His new outfit looked no different from his soul reaper uniform. Except his espada clothing was all white and he had the number 6 tattooed on his collar bone. The number six tattoo was the first thing Grimmjow noticed. "6? Why does he have rank 6?! I'm the sixth espada! I'm the sexta espada! That's how it was and that's how it's always going to be! You hear me bitches?! I"M THE SEXTA ESPADA! Not someone who got his powers from a shinigami." Aizen sighed and said "That's pretty big talk coming from someone who got defeated by the new 6th espada." Grimmjow snarled. "Why couldn't you make him I don't know 5th?" That got Nnoitra's attention. "That's because I kicked his sorry ass without even trying." "Oh really now? I bet you couldn't beat me even with both of my arms cut off and I was paralyzed." Nnoitra's eye twitched and he said "Mind you I almost killed you." As this was all happening Aizen was silently preying that Grimmjow doesn't start something. "I bet you actually couldn't kill me." "Grimmjow" Hallibel warned. Nnoitra growled, stood up, and kicked his chair out of the way. "That's it" he said while picking up his zanpaktou. Aizen sighed and picked up a book titled 'How to Deal With Sibling Rivalry as a Parent." Gin sweat dropped and whispered "Eh Aizen I don't mean to be rude but if that book actually worked this wouldn't be happening." Aizen closed the book and said "I know Gin I know."

* * *

10 division Rukia's P.O.V

I was in the 10th division because Toshiro brought me here because he had to tell me something. He seemed really nervous and scared. I was really worried and felt sick to my stomach because it seemed like he was going to break up with me. I really hope that wasn't true. I loved him so much and didn't want him to leave me like Ichigo did. Toshiro is my everything and I really hoped this wouldn't be the end of our relationship. After a long moment of silence I decided to break it. "Did you need something Toshiro?" I asked somewhat nervous. "Actually yes I do I need to tell you something... well more like ask you something." Ok so far so good. He's going to ask me something not tell me that we're breaking up. Wait! He could probably ask to just be friends! No! I don't want that to happen. I'll just see what he wants. "So what is it?" He turned his gaze away from me for a moment but I could see him blushing. I wanted to squeal. Toshiro was just so cute when he was shy. "L-look Rukia I'm just going to suck it up and tell you this." I was scared it's official he's breaking up with me. I felt a lump in my throat but I didn't cry.

"I have always been a cold person since the very beginning and have been very distant towards people that not even Hinamori could change. But then I met someone that could that person is... you Rukia. When I met you I remember always having butterflies in my when I saw you. You are beautiful, kind, caring, strong, brave, assertive, loyal, and a handworker. It was a lot like love at first sight. When I found out you and Ichigo were dating I was really upset and a lot more colder to people than usual. When you were confirmed dead by the head captain during your stay at Las Noches I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart 100 times with my own sword. Remember the time we kissed/made out? Well I swear that was probably the best day of life. You're the best thing that's ever been in my life and I don't want to lose you. Bottom line is I want to be with you forever."

Wait this didn't sound like he was dumping me. However I felt really happy because I think I knew what was coming next. He continued to speak "Look Rukia I know we've been together for a short time but" he pulled out a small box and opened it. In the box was a silver ring with tiny dragons bejeweled on it and in the middle was a beautiful diamond made out of ice.

"Will you marry me Rukia?"

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Well in this chapter Shiro-chan proposed to Rukia! Kyahhhh! XD. What will her answer be? Yes or no? Read and review to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ok very important warning! There will be lemons in this chapter. So this isn't for sissies. **

"Will you marry me Rukia?"

* * *

Currently Rukia's P.O.V

Did I hear those words correctly? Did he just propose to me?! I felt a rush of emotions run thorough me and tears welled up in my eyes. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" I said excitedly as I jumped up and down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed after that and by the look in his eyes he was really shocked. "Y-you will?" he asked in disbelief. "Of course you're my boyfriend well now fiancée, I love you!" "I love you too Rukia" Toshiro said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I started kissing him back and my eyes slowly closed. He licked my lips for entrance and I let him in. I could feel our tongues' wrestling for dominance and Toshiro apparently won. I could feel his hands run up and down my back. I could feel my hands take off his captain coat which he let me do. After we broke away from the kiss we both gasped for breath and Toshiro started licking my jaw line. I could feel blush creep on my cheeks. I was still a virgin . Yes after all this time I was still a virgin, it was an embarrassing secret. Toshiro trailed down to my neck by kissing it. I felt my grip on Toshiro's shirt tighten as I moaned. "Ngh! T-toshiro."

He started biting my neck and I moaned louder. "I want to take you so badly Rukia" he said seductively. He started kissing down to my collar bone and began sucking and kissing it. I felt my face turning red and moaned "Toshiro d-don't stop... please" I begged and I ran my fingers through his hair. We both fell on the bed with him on top of me. He put his lips against mine as he untied the obi on my soul reaper uniform and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back and I let one of my hands trail up and down his back. He threw the top of soul reaper uniform on the floor and I couldn't help but blush when he saw my bra. "You're so cute when you blush you know" he whispered seductively in my ear and he nibbled on my ear loaf. I felt really hot after that. "I don't want to be alone here" I purred seductively and untied the obi of his uniform like he did with mine. After I threw the top of his uniform on the floor I ran my index finger down his tanned muscular chest.

"You're really sexy when you're like this Rukia" he said as he started kissing my chest as he played with the strap of bra. I moaned louder and he took off my bra. I blushed after he saw my bare chest. "The more you blush the more I want to take you Rukia" he told me which made me blush again. He started kissing my left breast while he massaged the right one with his hand. Then he started kissing my right breast while he massaged the left one with his hand. I moaned really loud. God this felt so good! He licked my nipple and I arched my back and I drew circles on his back with my index finger. He licked down my stomach and I took his pants off and I touched his hardened erection which caused him to moan. He took my pants off and took my panties off slowly. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked me.

"Aren't you going to...you know."

He smirked "Beg for me."

I blinked a few times in confusion. He wants me to beg? He is such a demanding fiancée. I sighed in defeat knowing this was probably the only way. "Fuck me Toshiro! Just fuck me!" I commanded. He took his boxers off and I saw his hardened member. I was blushing and my eyes grew wide. It was just so big there was no way it was going to fit. "Are you sure you want me to this?" "Yes Toshiro just fuck me!" I ordered. "You might feel a little pain snow angel" he warned me. I felt him enter inside me and I winced in pain. He stopped and waited for me to relax. "Do you want me to continue?" I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He started thrusting inside me and he went faster by every thrust. Tears fell down my eyes and my nails were digging in his back. "Damn I-I'm close" he said. "Y-yeah me too" I told him. With one last thrust I screamed out his name and he came inside me and exited me. We were both breathing heavily and he wrapped his arm around me. He pulled the blankets over us and I rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and said "Good night my sweet snow angel."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that I fell asleep resting my head on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. She saw the ring on her finger and she smiled. 'I have a fiance now. I'm so happy! I wonder when our wedding will be? What would people say? What would people think? Maybe I can ask Toshiro if our wedding can be private.' After Toshiro's name crossed her thoughts Rukia's face was reddening because she remembered what they did. _Oh my gosh! Lady Rukia I can't believe you did that. Aren't you too young for that stuff?_ 'Sode no Shirayuki...I'm engaged already, I know where babies come from, and I know how relationships work. I think I'm old enough to do things like this.' _Oh, you're growing up so fast. _Rukia didn't answer because she was to busy thinking.

'Shirayuki?'

_Yes?_

'I think you and Hyourinmaru need to spend more time together.'

_WHAT?! Lady Rukia are you okay? You don't have a fever or anything do you?_

'No I just thought since me and Toshiro are a thing now..that maybe you and Hyourinmaru should hang out more. You don't have to be lovers just friends.'

_Just friends right?_

'Just friends.'

_Alright, but FRIENDS_ ONLY!

'Yes Shirayuki friends only.'

A few minutes later Toshiro woke up. "Morning" he said. "Morning" Rukia said back. "You're up early" Toshiro said. "Well you're up late" Rukia replied back. "Aren't you worried that Rangiku might come back?" Rukia asked. "Nah I'm not worried. She and Ichimaru have a secret affair. Matsumoto's not going to be back in a long time. Aren't you worried about Byakuya?" Toshiro asked. "Why would I be worried about Bya...ku...ya?" Everything was silent. Toshiro grew concerned and asked "Rukia are you okay?" "OH MY GOD I FORGOT ALL ABOUT NII-SAMA! I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Rukia said as she frantically was getting dressed. After Rukia got fully dressed she kissed Toshiro's cheek quickly and said "Love you! Bye!" Rukia left after she finished her sentence.

_Looks like the little ice dragon and the little ice princess are going to get married. _Hyourinmaru said.

"Yeah...Hyourinmaru I've been thinking."

About_ what?_

"About you and Sode no Shirayuki."

_Eh why are you thinking about us when you already have a fiance?_

NO! Not like that damn it! I was thinking about you two as a couple."

_..Um master Hitsugaya are you feeling okay? You aren't sick are you?_

Toshiro sighed. "No Hyourinmaru I'm not sick. The reason I was thinking about this was because Rukia and I are already a couple and I think it's time you and Sode no Shirayuki hung out more. Not as friends though as lovers.

_WHY?!_

"Because it just seems right. Also I know you like her."

_She's a good friend._

"Not as a friend I mean as a girlfriend."

_Well Sode is a girl. And she is my friend._

"Hyourinmaru are you stalling?"

_No!_

Everything was silent.

_Maybe._

"I'll take that as a yes."

_Damn you master._

* * *

In the sixth division Byakuya was doing paperwork while waiting for a certain someone. As on cue his lieutenant Renji Abarai walked in the room. 'Perfect' Byakuya thought. "You wanted to see me taicho?" Renji asked Byakuya. Byakuya nodded. "Yes Renji there is something I need to ask you." "Alright, what is it?" Renji asked. Without any warning Byakuya drew out Senbonzakura and pointed it at Renji's throat. Renji became scared and confused. "T-taicho! What the hell?!" Byakuya glared at him. "Don't you what the hell me! Tell me, why did you ask my sister if she wanted to drink?"

"Drink?"

"Yes drink. Alcohol, something that would ruin her life and turn her into a drug addict. How dare YOU offer her something that can ruin her life?!"

"T-taicho you must be mistaken. I-I would never offer her something that can ruin her life. I care for Rukia's well being just as much as you do."

"Don't lie to my face Renji! I know you did what you did."

"W-who gave you this information?"

"Rukia."

"Rukia?"

"Rukia."

"Rukia?!"

"Yes Renji, Rukia."

As if on cue Rukia walked into the sixth division. "Hi Nii-sama..Hi Renji? Am I interrupting something here?" Rukia asked curious on why her brother wanted to murder Renji so badly. "Oh Rukia thank god you're here! Please tell your overprotective brother that I did not offer you a drink." Rukia was confused at first but quickly remembered her conversation with her brother yesterday. Rukia was conflicted by two choices. Choice one she could tell Byakuya the truth. The reward would be Renji lives. The consequences would be Byakuya would kill Toshiro which would cancel their wedding. He'd also ground her until she's dead. Choice two she could lie to Byakuya and tell him Renji did offer her a drink. The reward would be Toshiro lives and they can both still get married and she won't be grounded. The consequences would be that Byakuya would most likely try to kill Renji. After a few moments of thinking Rukia came to a decision. Renji was just going to have to take one for the team.

"Renji...first you offer me something that can ruin my life and now YOU LIE TO MY BROTHER?! Have you no shame?"

"WHAT?! Lying little-"

"Renji..Are you calling my sister a liar?"

Knowing what was going to happen Rukia walked out of the sixth division. She kept the hand that had the engagement ring hidden. Thankfully Byakuya or Renji hadn't noticed. Rukia sighed in relief. 'Good thing they didn't notice. Now time to set Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki on a date.' _WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID FRIENDS ONLY?! _'Oh about that..I lied. Toshiro and I are going to set you two up on a date. _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! _'That's not what you'll say after your date.' _I don't like him that way! _

'You know Shirayuki..I don't get why you don't want to go out with him. You two have so much in common. For example you both deny your love for each other. You two would make a perfect couple.'

_Damn you lady Rukia._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy. The next chapter will be Hyourinmaru's and Shirayuki's date. Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki were just wandering around Soul Society. They both had no idea what people were supposed to do on dates. "Shirayuki?" "Yes?" "What do people do on dates?" Sode no Shirayuki tried to answer that question but couldn't. Fortunately for her she's seen Rukia and Ichigo go on dates many times. In fact she and Ichigo's hollow spied on them countless times. She even asked Hichigo as he was called, what dates were and what people do on them. However Hichigo would just talk about sex when she asked him. "Well um..I believe you hold the other person's hand" Sode no Shirayuki said and she held his hand. "Ok..now what?" Hyourinmaru asked. "Want to freeze a bunch of people?" Sode no Shirayuki suggested. "Sure" Hyourinmaru replied.

:::::::

Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki were sitting on the ledge of a cliff. Hyourinmaru changed the weather from sunny to snowy. Sode no Shirayuki noticed Shunsui walking on the ground. "Isn't that Kyoraku-san?" Sode no Shirayuki asked. Hyourinmaru didn't notice him until Sode no Shirayuki mentioned him. "Yeah it is. Why?" "Oh no reason. I just have an idea." Sode no Shirayuki drew out her katana. "Tsugi no mai...Hakuren." After saying that command a massive white wave fired at Shunsui. Shunsui noticing this got out of the way. "What the hell just happened?! And why is it snowing in the middle of July? Oh well I can't question mother nature. That came from the sky" Shunsui said. When Shunsui looked up he saw that no one was there. "Weird..I could have sworn there was someone up their."

::::::::

Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki ran away from Shunsui's location. Hyourinmaru glared and growled at her. Noticing this Sode no Shirayuki blinked in confusion. "Eh..what're you growling at me for?" she asked. "What am I growling at you for?! He almost noticed us!" Hyourinmaru yelled. "Oh calm down. We ran away from him didn't we? Besides you should talk. Kyoraku-san could have heard you yelling" Sode no Shirayuki stated.

"At least that's not as worse as when you almost FROZE HIM!"

Sode no Shirayuki covered her ears. "Can you get any louder? Also that was actually pretty fun. Even YOU have to admit that."

Hyourinmaru twitched. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are more of a stiff than Byakuya-san and Hitsugaya-kun combined. I agree with lady Rukia about this date it really needs to happen. You really need to loosen up and have some fun."

Hyourinmaru was pretending to choke her.

"Pretending to choke me isn't going to help you."

Hyourinmaru looked at the snow and smirked because he had an idea.

"What're you smirking fo-" Sode no Shirayuki was interrupted after a ball of snow hit her face and fell backwards. Hyourinmaru laughed at the sight.

"Quit laughing! It's not funny."

"You're right. It's hilarious!" he continued laughing.

Fed up with the laughing Sode no Shirayuki decided to get even. She picked up a ball of snow and threw it right at his face.

Hyourinmaru was surprised at first but quickly became angry. "This...means...WAR!" he yelled.

"Bring it!" Sode no Shirayuki yelled. They both engaged in a snowball which lasted for 3 full hours. After they got tired of snowball fighting they were both lying on their backs chests rising and falling. They were both panting heavily and really tired. After the fight Sode no Shirayuki thought it was time to propose truce.

"Hyourinmaru..truce?"

"Truce. Let's agree to never do that again."

"Agreed. But...it was pretty fun though."

"Yeah I guess you're right. We basically just had a snow war."

Sode no Shirayuki giggled. "Yeah we did didn't we."

Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki both sat up. They were both making eye contact and their faces were only a few inches apart. They were really close to kissing. Hyourinmaru decided to make a move and slowly moved into kiss her. Their lips were touching but they quickly broke apart after they heard someone. It was Shunsui. "I knew you two were behind these strange weather occurrences! Snow in July now that's just ridiculous. I should've known mother nature wouldn't have done this." Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki were both giving him cold icy death glares.

"Kyoraku-san."

"Yes?"

"LEAVE!" they both said at the same time.

:::::::

Aizen was sitting in his throne room thinking about his plan. _Master...what're you planning? _Aizen wasn't surprised. He knew Kyoka Suigetsu would ask this question. She was always curious when he was planning something. "I suppose it's time for me to tell you. We can't talk like this. It has to be face to face. Manifest and then we'll talk." Doing what her master told her she manifested. There was a fair skinned woman with eyes the color of mist. She had black hair that was tied into a fancy wedding bun with a few loose curls, also with a white water flower on the right side. She was dressed in a light blue kimono and it had a pink obi bow. The kimono also had a white floral design, however she was barefoot. "I did what you said, now tell me what's your plan."

"Tell me Kyoka do you remember your plan to make Rukia join me and fight her friends in the Winter War?"

She nodded.

"I have decided to make a few changes."

Kyoka Suigetsu grew interested. "Changes? What kind of changes?"

"Well for one I'm going to need a spy."

"A spy you say? Who are you going to get to be the spy?"

"I'm looking her."

"Looking...at..her..? W-What?! I-I can't be a spy!"

"You can and you will."

"What do you need a spy for anyway?"

"To find out Soul Society's war plans. Duh."

"They don't even know about the war!"

"Great Kyoka just great! You ruined my plans like always. I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Calm down. You can fix this."

"How?"

"You could always declare war."

"Hmm good idea. But how?"

"Why don't you kidnap a soul reaper."

"Okay but who?"

"Momo Hinamori."

"Hinamori-kun. Hmm...I think I understand your plan. You want Hinamori-kun to get kidnapped so Hinamori-kun so Hitsugaya-kun will get mad and come here causing the other captains to come to Las Noches. Also I will send a note to Rukia-chan saying that Hitsugaya-kun prefers Hinamori-kun. Rukia being the stubborn girl she is will come here seeking answers where she and Ichigo will...have a little reunion."

"You're sick." She narrowed her eyes and smiled sadistically. "I like that."

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of Hyourinmaru and Shirayuki's date? I felt bad for torturing Renji so I switched to Shunsui. Let me know what you think of Kyoka Suigetsu. Review or else you'll never know if Aizen's plan works or not.**


	12. Chapter 12

Toshiro was sitting at his desk doing paperwork while Rangiku was sitting on the couch reading magazines. It was silent until Rangiku spoke. "Hey taicho did you propose to Rukia-chan yet?" Rangiku asked. "How is this any of your business?" Toshiro asked. "Well I tell you about my relationship with Gin so it's only fair if you tell me about your relationship with Rukia-chan." "Let me remind you that you tell me about Gin. It's always Gin this Gin that! I swear if you go on about Gin one more time I'll freeze your head off." Rangiku folded her arms across her chest. "Jeez taicho..you don't have to be so grumpy." Toshiro was about to yell until there were frantic knocks on the door. "Enter" Toshiro said. The door to the tenth division immediately opened. The person knocking was Unohana's lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! Matsumoto-fukutaicho! I have very bad news" Isane said.

"Bad news? Isane what happened?" Rangiku asked.

"Well you see sir...Hinamori-fukutaicho" Isane couldn't finish her sentence.

"Did something happen to Hinamori?" Toshiro asked with worry in his voice.

"It would be better if you read this note sir." Isane handed Toshiro the note and left the tenth division. Toshiro unfolded the note. He decided to read it out loud so Rangiku can hear what it says.

_Dear Hitsugaya-kun,_

_By now you probably are wondering where Hinamori-kun is. If you don't then I'll tell you that she's currently staying with me. If you want to see her alive and well you'll come get her. Let Rangiku go with you. Don't let any other captains know or else Hinamori-kun dies._

_Signed, Aizen._

:::::::

Toshiro growled and crumpled up the note. Rangiku gasped because she was shocked. 'Why would Aizen want to kidnap Hinamori?' she thought. "You heard what the note said. Let's go Matsumoto!" Toshiro commanded. Rangiku extended a hand. "Taicho wait! Shoudn't tell the other captains about this?" "If I do that then Hinamori dies! Don't make me repeat myself! Let's go Matsumoto!" Rangiku was about to protest but didn't. Instead she followed her taicho's orders. 'Aizen...What are you planning?' Toshiro thought. They both left the tenth division and headed to Las Noches.

:::::::

Rukia was alone in the thirteenth division. She was managing it until Ukitake got back from his date with Unohana. Rukia noticed a note on the desk addressed to her. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear, Rukia-chan_

_You probably are wondering why I wrote a letter to you. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you in any way, shape, or from. Actually I'm going to warn you. Stay far away from Hitsugaya-kun. Why? Because child he's cheating on you with Hinamori-kun. You might have questions and I'll give you answers. However you have to come to Las Noches, where I'll be happy to answer. Come alone!_

_Signed, Aizen._

::::::::

Rukia couldn't believe what the note said. She didn't believe this but at the same time she did. She didn't believe it because she knew Toshiro loved her but he has been pretty distant towards her after they had sex. She didn't trust Aizen because he's untrustworthy. However when she was accidentally turned into a child he took care of her and gave her the family that she always wanted. The espadas were really nice to her. Even Nnoitra and he kills for fun.

_You're planning to go find answers, aren't you lady Rukia? _Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"Yes I am" Rukia replied.

:::::::

When Rukia made it Las Noches looking for Aizen. She was glaring because she was angry. "Aizen! I came just like you said, now where are you?!" There was no answer. Rukia stopped glaring and sighed. 'First he tells me to come here and now he's a no show. What is that bastard planning?' Since she didn't think Aizen was going to show up she decided to turn around and leave.

"Long time no see Rukia" said a voice that made Rukia stop dead in her tracks. She turned around and when she saw who said her name, her eyes widened. After all this time she never expected to see him.


	13. Chapter 13

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"I-Ichigo?!" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me. Surprised?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really."

"Come on you know you were surprised."

"Look I don't have time for this. I need to look for Aizen."

"Unfortunately for you sweetheart, you have to deal with me."

"I came here to get some answers from Aizen."

"Answers for what?"

"None of your business."

"Oh I see...so you don't trust Toshiro anymore?"

Everything was silent.

"No denials huh?" Ichigo asked smirking slightly. Ichigo took a few steps closer to Rukia causing her to back up as he got closer. "What is it you don't trust about him? Is it the fact that he's been distant towards you all of a sudden? Perhaps that it's because he cares more about Hinamori than he cares about you? No maybe it's just that he came to Las Noches to rescue her after she's been kidnapped by Aizen?" Rukia's eyes widened after Ichigo said that.

"H-He came to Las Noches...?!" Rukia asked.

"So you didn't know?" Ichigo asked raising his eyebrow in confusion but quickly smirking again. "This is just too precious. Honestly Rukia, I thought you of all people would know about this. I guess I was wrong. This relationship is going downhill, no trust whatsoever. Which is weird considering that ring on your finger. Congratulations by the way."

'Damn it! I forgot to hide this hand' Rukia thought. She was too caught up in Ichigo's appearance to notice. "You should talk about trust. You cheated on me with Senna" Rukia stated. She hasn't forgotten about the time he cheated on her. "I told you I got rid of Senna. Mostly because I realized that I still have feelings for you. Of course I know you still have feelings for me" Ichigo stated. Rukia glared and slapped Ichigo right in the face.

Ichigo put a hand on the slapped part of his face. "Still as feisty as ever, aren't you Rukia? That's cool I kind of deserved this." Rukia rolled her eyes at him and she pushed him out of the way. "I don't have time for this!" Rukia started walking away until she felt Ichigo grab her wrist. "Ichigo let go of me!" "Just let me tell you this-" "No! Right now everything that comes out of your mouth is a load of crap!"

"Would you just listen to me for once!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because other than his zanpaktou I'm the only one that knows what Aizen is planning!"

Rukia stopped resisting and Ichigo let go of her arm. Ichigo smiled. "Good you finally listened" he said.

"Forget that. Just tell me what Aizen is planning."

"Gladly. Sit."

:::::::::

Toshiro and Rangiku finally made it to Las Noches. "Aizen! I came now where's Hinamori?!" Toshiro yelled. Rangiku looked at her captain worriedly. 'He's been so worked up lately. And surprisingly I don't think it's the paperwork getting to him' Rangiku thought. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Rangiku and Toshiro both had their hands gripped on the hilts of their zanpaktou. The person who walked in was Aizen's assistant Gin Ichimaru. This shocked both Toshiro and Rangiku. Mostly Rangiku.

"Ichimaru!" Toshiro hissed.

"Nice to see you too, Shiro-chan" Gin said casually. He still had that smile on his face.

"G-Gin?!" Rangiku asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Long time no see Ran-chan. How have you been?" he asked his lover.

"Enough of this! Where's Hinamori?!" Toshiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked.

"Why you-" Rangiku put her hand in front of Toshiro silencing him.

Toshiro growled. "Why are you defending him Matsumoto?"

"Forgive me for interrupting you taicho, but he obviously doesn't know anything. I'll talk to him and you go look for Aizen, okay?" Rangiku asked her captain.

"Are you sure?" Toshiro asked her.

"Trust me" Rangiku reassured him. Toshiro nodded and flash stepped away looking for Aizen, leaving the two alone.

"Nice to see that we're alone, huh Ran-chan?" Gin asked.

"Gin it's obvious that you don't know anything, so I'll fill you in. It all starts like this" Rangiku began explaining.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! I have lots of studying to do but I could at least get chapter 13 posted. Don't worry this isn't HitsuHina or Ichiruki. I don't really like those pairings. This is still HitsuRuki!**


	14. Chapter 14

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am deeply sorry to give this news but I am putting Give Her Back on hiatus. Mostly because I haven't been into HitsuRuki and becoming more into IchiRuki. On my favorite pairings list HitsuRuki used to be number 2 but now it's not even in my top ten. I just can't really see myself continuing this until I start liking HitsuRuki again. It's ONLY on Hiatus for now. If I can't get into HitsuRuki again, then I'll discontinue this. **


End file.
